User talk:Old School
Hi there! Welcome to the Sryth Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Havoc(talk) 18:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) See you made the leap Hey, welcome to the wiki man. Together, we will cause all kinds of trouble for the more experienced editors: it'll be great! :D --Mattman20 00:05, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Nevernal Edit Hi, Oldschool. It's great that you're able to contribute more actively now. I've answered you in my talk page, but I wanted to give you here a few advices: # Sign with the "~~~~" when you write in a Talk page, so we can know who wrote what. # If you want to add information and don't know where to place it, you can do several things: #* Add the information to an existing article, in another section (under a level 2 heading, " "). If it's later deemed worthy of expansion, some other editor might move it to its own page. #* Create a new article, add what you want, mark it with the template so other editors will know there is something missing there, and link it from every place you can think it's related to (in your case, maybe Items and NV, or even Stats). # Never hesitate to edit an article. You can't break anything that we (the admins) can't fix. Be bold. Add what you can: others can take care of the formatting. # Ask, ask, ask. We were all new at some moment. We're very glad to help others. # Keep conversations in talk pages. If you're unsure about some data, you can add it in the article's discussion page. Some other editors may add it to the article after verification. Answer comments about the article in the article's talk page, and comments between editors on those editors' talk pages Hope you enjoy your edits Scarbrowtalk 00:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the updates to Game Updates 2009. It was sort of strange that precisely that page were outdated. Only thing, the original consensus were for "Game Updates" not "Official Updates" but it's more or less the same. Thank you again Scarbrowtalk 16:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Conveying discussion Done. Sitewide notices ready at Mediawiki:Anonnotice and MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Thank you for reminding me. Scarbrowtalk 22:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Item pages Thanks for adding those! It was on my to-do list but got pushed to the end while I was working on other stuff. Psychoadept 02:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Answers I've answered your questions on my talk page. Just notifying. Scarbrowtalk 11:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Remember you can click on the Edit links on the right of each section to edit just that part, and also you can open the drop-down menu on the small right on the left to edit a talk page instead of adding a new section. Scarbrowtalk 16:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Oops Sorry if I caused you any trouble on Jiriwyd's Plunge. I hit the edit button so fast I barely saw anything else. Psychoadept 05:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Just caused me to vapor lock when I tried to publish it and it wouldn't let me, lol. And just kidding, well about the vapor lock. Said something about merging and the lower part of the page which I couldn't figure out. So I copied it in case I had to paste it. Ended up able to publish it without the paste - don't know how though. Again just kidding as it wasn't a big deal. Biggest problem again was the maps. I put my legend on the map which in retrospect isn't a good idea. And I assumed a few wrong facts in my legend and it took me three times to get the fix right. And one of the alts cleared the wanderers (11 I think). Same thing as the maps with the wooden wand as the colon was giving me fits before I figured it out. Poor Scar's getting his patience and proofreading skills put to the test I'm afraid. --Old School 09:19, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :: At least you're learning your lessons. Or maybe you thought I started knowing all I know now? Anyway: ::# Please don't mark the "leave redirect" checkmark when you move a page unless it's a previous page with incoming links. If nobody links to the page, there is no reason to keep a redirect with the wrong name. ::# There is a feature to "upload a new version" of images. You should use that, if at all possible, instead of sequentially uploading several maps. Not only I now need to delete the old ones, but also, if you used the "versioning" system, we would have a copy of the image's history. ::# I suggest you upload a new version of File:Map_Jiriwyd%27s_Plunge_New4.png with the legend removed from the image. Remember we are trying to be accessible to blind players. They can read text, but not images. ::# Last but not least, congratulations for all the work you're doing lately. Proofreading is a little price to pay compared to the relief of the shared burden once you're up to speed. Also, if it weren't for you (and Psychoadept) we wouldn't have new quests since I don't know when. :: Scarbrowtalk 13:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::: Redid the map using the upload new image - hadn't thought about screen readers in addition to not being able to edit the legend directly. Still a bit unclear if I should have used the original filename or added new to the end. One other question and part of the reason (the other being inexperience) I was adding the legend to the image. It's a bit long and you can view the map and legend at the same time if they're side by side - is there any way to do that via formatting? Wasn't aware of the leave redirect checkmark, sorry and noted - though hopefully I won't foul up renamings to such an epic leve. Thanks for the 'grats, hopefully me and PA can keep new stuff current or relatively current so there's more time for other projects. Gotta go, but I'll pin the rest of the page down later.--Old School 14:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Item naming Hi! I saw your posts on Scarbrow's talk page and thought I'd remind you that you can check the naming conventions at any time, as they are available on the wiki here. Thanks for adding the new collection, by the way. :) --Shadowblack 22:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki promotion - interested? Hi, I'm considering retirement, and I'd like to promote another user to replace me, since I'm almost the only active administrator of the wiki. I just posted a statement on the forum for people to show their interest. I also want to personally ask you. Would you be interested in the post? Scarbrowtalk 09:06, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the Inner Circle ;-) Conga-rats! You are now a Bureaucrat... because we need more bureaucrats. Not that I ever thought I would ever say those words. 8-) — Young Ned (talk) 08:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you over here? You haven't been seen on the forum and you haven't replied to my E-Mails, so I thought I would see if you were over here.. Scout1idf (talk) 04:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Syrth Forum issue - noticed on 2013 Nov 10 Hi, There is a fairly serious issue with the Sryth forum as of this posting (23:00 UTC). The SrythGM (i.e., Matthew H. Yarrows) was informed earlier today and has: "took the forum offline earlier today, after investigating the issue, and have redirected the site to point to the hosting provider site, which is why the iomart site comes up now for www.srythforum.com" Look for more info on the sryth game site soon. Thanks & Best Wishes, DonMoody 23:04, November 10, 2013 (UTC)